


30 awesome days of Nico di Angelo.

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: A 30 day challenge.A bunch of random one shots of Nico, because  he deserves more love.(Accepting prompts via comment or Facebook AnimeBook fiction)





	30 awesome days of Nico di Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Surfaces my new project I was inspired the Best Buy sunlightbender and their story, 30 Days of Appreciating Nico di Angelo.
> 
> You can either leave me a prompt through comment, or on my friends account Animebooks.

"McLane, Valdez." 

Mr. Brunner called out as he trailed his eyes down the list of names.

"Solace, White."

He shifted in his seat as he tapped on the desk.

"Di Angelo, Grace."

He looked over to the desk three rows up from him. The blonde was sitting there fidgeting with his glasses he smiled as the other team turned to his direction. He gathered his paper, pencil an eraser and made his way to the front of the class.

Jason Grace watched as the younger teen walked towards him. The class that Jason and everybody else in the room was in was different than a normal run-of-the-mill high school classroom. 

Jason is an Special Ed classes or special education due to his vision impairment as well as his learning disabilities. There was about 15 kids in total in his class who all range from different ages. 

"Hi." Jason's work partner said as he took the seat next to Jason. Jason smiled.

"Hi Nico, "I'll go get the newspaper from mr. Brunner." And with that Jason got up and made his way to the teacher's desk. When he returned he opened up the paper so they could look at it.

 

They examined it for a few minutes before a pitcher caught Nico's attention. "What about this one?" Nico asked.

The picture was of a teenage boy and his girlfriend who chain themselves to a tree for equality or something.

" I guess, but what about this one." Nico leaned over to look at the picture. It was of a little redhead girl sitting on a big comfy plush armchair surrounded by Stacks and stacks of books. 

" alright, we could make story out of these two photos."

The assignment was to pick one or more photos from the newspaper and make a story about them. 

"Yeah let's do that." Jason said. "Maybe the girl..." the to work on the project and till lunch.


End file.
